It's Called Love
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: For the prompt: Jimmyfic! Anything wherein Jimmy has to explain to a confused Cas that what he's feeling is love for Dean - and gives him permission to use his body to exercise that love


**Title: **It's Called Love  
**Recipient: **obstinatrix  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Warnings: **swearing, angst, graphic m/m sex  
**Spoilers: **minor references to seasons 4-6  
**Word Count: **~2,900  
**Author notes:** Okay, so this is actually my first Dean/Cas fic, so please be kind! It was for a gift exchange on LiveJournal.

* * *

Dean sat on the hood of his beloved impala, watching the stars with a beer in his hand when the sudden appearance of an unusually groomed Castiel startled him into dropping it on the ground. Somehow, the shattering of the glass bottle on the pavement didn't register with either of them. Dean was too busy noticing that his favorite angel was actually wearing his tie as it was meant to be worn, and Cas was too busy staring curiously, head cocked to the side, at his favorite human.

"Dude, did you actually tighten that?" the hunter asked in shock.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No, it's just…wow, Cas, I've never seen you like this!" Dean smiled. The angel's tension seemed to slip from Jimmy's body as he saw Dean's expression. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he wanted to look nice before going to see Dean.

"I am glad you approve." He spoke, tone as neutral as ever, hiding the fact that he felt…off. He didn't know why, though.

"Did you want to sit?" Dean asked hesitantly. It wasn't like Cas to loiter. More often than not, he'd get right to whatever he needed to say. Tonight, he looked as if he were trying to figure something out. Not that Dean always noticed these things about Cas. It was only more recently that he really warmed up to the guy, despite all they'd been through before.

"No, I have to go talk to Sam."

"Alright," Dean replied, genuinely confused (and mildly, or not so mildly, curious), "He's inside doing some research."

With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

* * *

Sam didn't as much as look up when he heard Castiel enter. He'd heard the angel and his brother talking outside, so he knew what was coming.

"Hey, Cas. Just give me a sec?" He was in the midst of reading an important paragraph, and wished to finish.

"Certainly." Cas stated. He sat on the edge of the bed (more like perched), and waited until Sam looked up before speaking again.

"There's something wrong with me, Sam" He announced, watching intently as Sam leaned forward in his seat.

"How so? What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm around Dean, or I think about Dean…I don't know how to describe it. I just feel…different." He sat back, slightly, seemingly deep in thought when Sam made the following proposal.

"Maybe you should talk to Jimmy about it." Cas looked perplexed.

"I mean, he's in there with you, isn't he? Since you can't really tell me what you're feeling, maybe he knows, and can explain it."

"There are only two ways I can actually speak to Jimmy. The first is that I find a new vessel, and speak to him directly. The other way, which I'm not sure if I can do, is to enter an altered dream state, in which both of us can cohabitate a mental illusion."

"Other than Claire Novak, do you know of anyone else that could be a temporary vessel?"

Castiel merely replied, "No."

"Well, since Jimmy is adamant that you not take her as a vessel, that dream state you mentioned seems like the best option." The young hunter informed him.

"When I last glanced through Bobby's library, I noticed a particular ritual in one of his books that might work to achieve this."

"Do you know what book it was?"

"I do not remember what it was called. However, I would recognize it if I saw it."

"Alright." Sam replied, pulling out his phone. He dialed it, and waited.

"Hey Bobby.- Yeah, everything's fine.- Hey, would you mind if Cas and I stopped by to borrow a book?- We don't know which one it is. Cas has to see it.- Yeah, alright, we'll be over in a minute. Thanks!" Sam closed his phone.

"We're going to Bobby's?" The angel inquired.

"Yeah, I just gotta let Dean know we're leaving. Bobby says we can bring the book back here, so long as we return it."

"Very well."

* * *

Bobby was in his office/library/living room when Sam and Castiel arrived a few minutes after the phone call. By the gush of wind, it was apparent that Cas flew them there.

"Hello." He greeted the both of them.

"Would you mind if I look through your books to find the one I need?"

"Go ahead." Bobby replied. He grabbed two beers from the kitchen, handing one to Sam, and stood out of the way.

"So, what exactly does an angel of the lord need with one of my books?" He addressed both men.

"Cas needs to talk to Jimmy."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My vessel." Cas piped in. "Sam thinks that he's the only one who could explain the strange things I've been feeling."

"Oh. Well, how's a book gonna help you do that?"

"In one of your books, it depicts a ritual that may allow me to share a mental connection with him."

"Actually, I think I know what book you're looking for." Bobby replied, pulling a book off of a nearby shelf, and passing it over.

"Yes, this is it."

"Well, go do what you've gotta do. Let me know if it works."

"Alright Bobby," Sam responded. "Thanks!" With that, Castiel nodded at the old hunter, and pressed his fingers once again to Sam's forehead to bring them back to the motel.

* * *

When all the candles were set up on the floor and the incense were lit, Castiel sat in the center of the circle.

"What if Dean comes back in while we're doing this?"

"I told Dean to go to dinner without us; he wasn't too thrilled, but he shouldn't be back for a while."

"Then you may start the incantation." Castiel placed his palms flat against his thighs, not struggling in the least to maintain his kneeling position. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and let the mellow tone of Sam's voice fill him. And suddenly, all was quiet.

Cas opened his eyes, fearing that it hadn't worked, but as he did so, he found that Sam was nowhere in sight. He stood, glancing around, until he caught sight of Jimmy standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He stepped over the lit candles, and towards his vessel.

"Hello, Jimmy." He smiled (something that he rarely allowed himself to do).

"Hey, Cas." The other man smiled back, though there was a sadness hidden in his facial expressions.

"I needed to talk to you. Sam couldn't help me, and he said that you probably could."

"I know. I was there." He sat on the edge of one of the beds, beckoning his angelic counterpart to sit across from him on the other.

"So, do you know why I've been so…different lately?"

"I think so, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"Tell me. Please." He begged with his glassy eyes, arranging them in the same way that Sam did when he wanted something.

"I think you love him. Dean, I mean." Jimmy smiled, this time in earnest, "You're in love with a human, and you've never felt that before. That's why you're so confused." He sat back, satisfied with his answer.

"Is that why I get nervous when he's around?"

"As far as I know. Look, when you took me as your vessel, you became me, and I became you. If I am aware at the time, I feel what you do. So, when we're with Dean, I feel everything, even though most everything else, most everyone else, is a blur. If it isn't love that was strong enough to bleed over onto me, I don't know what it could be."

Castiel sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"Well, if he loves you back, you should spend more time with him. And, you can show him."

"You mean fornication." He stated flatly.

"Sex. Yeah, if you wanted to. It's okay if you do; I mean, I didn't give my body over to you so we could go forever without that sort of thing."

"Very well, then. I will try to ascertain his feelings for me. You have been very helpful, Jimmy." He stood.

"You're welcome. Just, if you bottom, could you make sure you guys prep properly? Because even if it doesn't bother you, I feel every injury you sustain."

"I will make certain of it. Thank you." He agreed. Without another word, he sat back into the circle of lit candles, and cleared his mind.

The sound of Sam's voice made itself known, and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, is it not working?" Sam questioned, abandoning the incantation.

"It worked just fine. I spoke to Jimmy, and I understand it now."

"Well, feel like sharing?" Sam probed.

"I am in love with Dean." Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I thought you might be." He held out a hand to Cas to help him stand, though it was not required.

"I need to find out how Dean feels about me."

* * *

The next night, Sam got his own room as planned. No matter what happened, He didn't want to be in the room for Dean and Castiel's important conversation. And if everything turned out the way that he hoped it would, he wouldn't want to be there for the rest of the night, either.

Sam was gathering his stuff while Dean was watching AFV on the crap television set in their (now his) room.

"So, why are you leaving again?" Dean asked out of annoyance.

"Cas wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, I got that, bitch." Dean didn't wait for Sam's customary response. "What I mean is, why is it that you can't just step out, and then come back when it's done?"

"Look, dude. It's none of my business, okay. Just talk to Cas, and be nice!" He warned, obviously uncertain of his ability to let the angel down gently if necessary. Truth be told, he knew that if Dean didn't love him back, it would tear Cas to shreds. But, he'd hide it behind his usual uncaring expression, and never speak of it again. No, they all needed for this to turn out well.

"I'm always nice to Cas!" _Well, now I am_, he thought.

"Bullshit, but whatever. I gotta go." Sam grabbed his bag, and headed out the door.

_Well, that went well. I gotta say, this whole "we gotta talk" thing always freaks me out. It always is really good, or really bad. What if Cas knows? What if he tells me that he can't be with me? As un-manly as this is, I really don't think I'm ready for rejection. I don't know what I'll do. _

_Or, you know, it could be something that doesn't relate to me specifically. It's not like it's the first time he's come to speak to me about other important things. But then, how is it that Sam knows? Did someone I know die? Ugh, this is getting me no where! It's gotta be about how I feel! That's the only reason Sam would be in on this! He's giving me the room for the night so that I can be alone after Cas 'dumps' me. _

_This sucks. _

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean knew full well that it was Cas, but he was hesitant to answer, slow even. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation.

Nevertheless, he opened the door, and invited the angel inside.

"So I hear we have to talk." Dean spoke, covering his nerves with a false mask of curiosity and bravado.

"You have heard correct." They sat on the ends of the bed; Dean, where Jimmy was the day before in their dream state, and Cas across from him.

"Dean, I need to know of your feelings for me. It's important." _Wow, I didn't think he'd be that forward about it. Then again, it's Cas._

"Okay, Cas. I'll just say it." He dropped the façade, opened himself up for Castiel to see, because however it turned out, he needed to tell the truth. "I…I love you. I didn't want to believe it at first, or even acknowledge it, but I have never loved anyone, romantically, as much as you." Dean almost allowed the tears brimming to escape, but managed to wipe them away before he could loose control.

"I love you, too." There was a disconnect in what he said with Dean's brain, but was all remedied when Cas leant over and kissed his trembling lips.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment here, but why didn't you tell me before?" Dean said as he pulled back.

"I didn't realize it myself. It took speaking to both Sam and Jimmy for me to understand what I was feeling for you."

"Oh." Dean replied. Then, he got up quickly to straddle Castiel's lap, and brought his mouth down to passionately kiss his new lover.

Cas moaned slightly, allowing his lips to part enough for Dean to snake his tongue in. Suddenly, Dean found himself being easily picked up and placed on his back, and Cas was on top of him. They fumbled with clothing while trying not to break contact.

Dean pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table, which he'd seen Sam slip in the night before. Naturally, he assumed that it was because his brother was going to be using it sometime while he was out of the room. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Popping the cap open, he slicked two of Castiel's fingers with lube, which the angel promptly rolled in his hand to warm. He was, if nothing else, caring of what little comfort he could offer his lover. Thus, he pushed his fingers in as gently as he could, seeking out the spot that would make Dean tremble with pleasure. Within moments, he found it.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" He shouted bucking off the bed.

"My brother has nothing to do with this." Castiel smiled, slightly amused. For once, he understood that Dean was only using a human expression.

"Just…just do it again." Dean begged, pressing down, despite the burn, further onto his lover's fingers.

"As you wish." As Castiel complied, Dean's reaction was a long moan. Cas decided to redirect his attention to stretching him, to forego Dean's current pleasure to shorten the time before they could feel it together.

"Cas," Dean sighed after a while, "I'm ready. Please?" And Castiel, once again, complied. He pushed in slowly, taking his time to make it less painful to Dean, and then giving him a moment to rest once his pelvis was flat against Dean's ass.

When it was apparent to Castiel that Dean was ready to move on, as indicated by the relax of his muscles, and the slight testing movement of his hips, the angel began to pull out and thrust back in repeatedly. He found himself quite pleased with the sensations running through him, both in Jimmy's body, and the tingle through his own celestial being, and couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel was right when he'd told him centuries ago how wonderful sex was. But then again, no one had ever been so worthy of his physical display of affection as Dean Winchester.

Every little moan Dean let escape seeped into Castiel's head, and went straight to…other parts of him. He figured it must be why humans liked pornography; the sounds that his lover was making would have been enough to send him over the edge if he were human. Thankfully, he was not. He managed to keep pushing in, while simultaneously concentrating on not holding Dean's hips too tightly (He wouldn't tell Cas, but Dean was going to be bruised the next day anyway).

"So close-" Dean gasped out. He managed to worm his arm between them to take hold of his weeping dick, desperate for relief.

"Dean." Castiel allowed himself to moan, long and loud, sending Dean over the edge. He painted his lover with his release, and Cas followed soon after.

When it was over, Castiel pulled out gently, and cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers. After all, returning to the good graces of Heaven had its perks. He sat up against the headboard, still completely unclothed, and pulled Dean up against his chest. He wasn't sure if Dean would humor him by remaining close after they had 'made love'. But, he was incredibly lucky.

Dean even allowed Cas to wrap his arms around him, and place his head atop one shoulder. He placed his hands over his lovers against his abdominal area, and relaxed into the comfort he never would have allowed himself before.

"Well, I guess I finally got you to have sex." Dean smiled at the thought. He was glad it was with him, though, and not some glorified whore called 'Chastity'.

"Was it okay?" Castiel questioned.

"It was great, Cas." Dean turned and kissed his cheek. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Does that mean you'll stay with me?"

"I had hoped you'd ask. I've been…in love with you" Those words were difficult for Dean, no matter how many times he'd said them about Cas to himself, and the time he'd said it earlier. "for so long, I never thought you'd love me too."

"I'll always love you, Dean."

They snuggled closer, allowing the evening to pass lazily, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

_Fin_


End file.
